


Indigo

by littledragon94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati Patil's aura was indigo. At least that's what Professor Trelawney had told her. For the "Bingo Card Drabble Competition 2013". #21 Parvati Patil (Indigo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

Parvati Patil’s aura was indigo. At least that’s what Professor Trelawney had told her.

According to _Unfogging the Future_ indigo is the colour of intuition, perception, and the higher mind. Well that sure summed up Parvati. She was quick witted, had good educated instincts, saw things more clearly than others, and was actually pretty clever.

Of course no one noticed that Parvati had a brain when Hermione Granger was in every one of her classes – until fifth year, at least – then people thought she and Lavender were dumb for their interest in Divination. But what did they know?

When Parvati thought back to those ten minutes or so between lessons that she had decided to check what an “indigo aura” signified, she now realised just how right Professor Trelawney had been:

“ _Indigo is a defender of people’s rights to the end_.” Or almost to the end, as it had been. Having fought in the Second War, and come so close to death a number of times in the Battle of Hogwarts, Parvati had never doubted that what she was doing was right, even when she had lost her best friend. Parvati had fought that battle to stop injustice, to help others, to give others the right to a life without terror. Leading onto another aspect of her aura: “ _Indigo is idealistic_ ”.

Parvati knew she was idealistic. She had known it since she first started Hogwarts – so full of hope for the future, of what she would achieve, of the impact she would make on the Wizarding World.

Sure, she might not be Hermione Granger (or even her twin sister, Padma), but Parvati Patil had made her mark on the world.

It had been years since the end of the Second War and Parvati was working for the re-organised Ministry of Magic – in the office of the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, no less.

So much had changed since the days that Parvati had been at school, and it was most definitely a better time to be alive.

Parvati put down her eagle-feather quill, folded up the parchment letter she had just signed and slipped it into its envelope. With a flick of her wand Parvati Patil sealed the letter with a purple Ministry stamp.

She cracked a small smile when she saw the stamp.

Not purple. _Indigo_.

 


End file.
